paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Ladro Kid
Benvenuto Ciao Ladro Kid, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Avete mai letto le "sette meraviglie dei paperi"? (topolino numeri da 1800). Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e l'Albero Genealogico, dove troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti. * L'obiettivo è quello di approfondire le voci esistenti e allo stesso tempo creare quelle mancanti. Ricordati, quando crei un articolo corto, di aggiungere all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Per qualsiasi dubbio non esitare a contattarmi. :-) Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Paolino Paperino (Discussione) 16:23, 14 apr 2013 Ehi,Ladro Kid! Ecco un nuovo pivellino nella wiki...cioè,scusa,un nuovo utente(fregami qualcosa e ti ammazzo,kiaro?). Xfavore,nn fare come il carissimo Auditore5 ke nn mi ha risposto. Ok,è vero,non sono un amministratore,ma a me piace dare un saluto ai nuovi arrivati! Beh,buuuona xmanenza sulla wiki! Gnokko,bulubulu Ciao ti scrivo anche un messaggio di Benvenuto privato, oltre a quello che ti ho scritto sul Forum. Ti volevo chiedere se avessi caricato tu i file pdf dei Q-Galaxy? Nel caso ti sei accorto che sono solo le prime tre pagine di ogni storia, riusciresti a caricarle complete? Grazie e fammi sapere -- 07:20, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao so che sei nuovo e magari molti meccanismi della wiki non ti sono ancora noti, però quando crei una qualsiasi pagina della wiki dovresti inserire i template appositi a inizio/fine pagina. Per sapere quali inserire ti suggerisco di guardare quelli presenti in pagine che hanno la stessa categorizzazione di quella che stai per creare, oppure di chiedere agli amministratori, come me :) Per esempio dai un'occhiata a come ho reimpaginato il tuo articolo Le Vicende di un Papero Ateniese, i template servono infatti a creare pagine più uniformi da un punto di vista grafico rendere più familiari al lettore i diversi articoli. -- 12:27, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Sicuramente hai letto entrambi i miei messaggi che ti lasciato. E' quasi d'obbligo rispondervi visto che tu sei nuovo e io un amministratore, almeno per darmi la conferma che hai capito i miei consigli. Per quanto riguarda la pagina Q-Galaxy (Saga)/pdf se non hai i file completi, dev'essere cancellata. Fammi sapere se riesci a recuperarli-- 17:03, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) ciuff,ciuff,ciuff!(ok...)Caro Lupin III,quando carichi una storia devi inserirla nella sua pagina dedicata al pdf...cioè....ovvero..il gentile trattore mi sembra l'abbia spiegato molto bene...no?se non hai capito,chiedi pure a lui o a me..o a qualcun'altro..:D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) ciao. Una dritta per come usare le categorie. Categoria:Storie solo per le storie, Categoria:Saghe solo per le saghe. Poi le categorie Categoria:Storie italiane/americane e Categoria:Storie di Massimo De Vita/altri stranieri sono usate indistintamente sia per storie sia per le saghe (ci è sembrato troppo eccessivo distinguere queste categorie per le storie e per le saghe, in questo caso è come se al posto di storie ci fosse scritto opere/lavori). La categoria Categoria:Storie online deve essere aggiunte a quelle pagine che sono stati aggiunti i file pdf e/o sono leggibili online.. Tutte queste categorie vanno aggiunte alla sola pagina principale, alla pagina secondaria con estensione /pdf quindi per esempio Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari/pdf va aggiunta la sola Categoria:Collegamenti storie online. Spero ti sia chiaro, nel caso non avessi capito chiedimi che vedrò di spiegarmi meglio. -- 13:30, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) um...tanto per curiosità...c'è una/uno su pk fanzone chiamato/a Piccola Pkers,se non ricordo male..ecco,che c'entri tu?La sua immagine profilo raffigura appunto,Ladro Kid...quello di Conan...domanda:"Sei tu?"XD quanto sono intelligente anche io..*----* Doretta Doremì (discussioni) No..no..io no nsto sul Papersera.. P.S:ricordati di firmare! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) 6 simpatico come un pugno in pancia,non c'è che dire... Gnokko,bulubulu 17:14, mag 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Spero vada tutto bene! Ho visto che stai contribuendo assai a Paperpedia, ottimo continua così! Ti volevo chiedere un'accortezza. Quando carichi un'immagine inserisci tutto il nome completo, quindi evita sigle o lettere a caso. Questo permette anche agli altri utenti che volessero utilizzare lo stesso tuo file in altre pagine di trovarlo con molta più facilità. Ciao 09:08, mag 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi ! I'm french, I come from "Picsou Wiki", the French Wikia for Scrooge. Can you go to the chat ? Supergrandfan (discussioni) 14:27, mag 15, 2013 (UTC)